


Заинтересованные стороны

by underdog



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog





	Заинтересованные стороны

– Смотри куда прешь, очкарик! – грубый окрик над ухом и сильный тычок в спину – он спотыкается, и все книги и тетради в его руках, как по заказу, летят на пол. В детстве Гарольд думал, что такие избитые фразы только в фильмах и бывают. Школа расставила всё на свои места.

«Не в первый и не в последний раз», – напоминает себе парень и молча опускается на пол, собирая всё свое богатство. Не то чтобы это напоминание утешало или успокаивало – вовсе нет. Просто есть задачи, которые нельзя решить сию минуту – им нужно время. По крайней мере он искренне надеялся, что все задиры после сдачи выпускных экзаменов если не возьмутся за голову – идеальный расклад, – то хотя бы найдут себе другой объект для преследования – приемлемый вариант.

– Можно подумать, что до твоего «совета» он испытывал какие-то проблемы с движением, – где-то над головой возник другой голос, не такой резкий, скорее обманчиво-приветливый.

– Тебе-то какое дело? – хмыкнул Билл – а судя по громогласному басу, это был именно он. И почему только все Биллы становятся задирами? Сакральное значение, что ли, есть у этого имени? В голову лезли нелепые мысли, Гарольд резко почувствовал острое желание оставаться сидящем на полу, пока конфликт себя не исчерпает или не перенесется в другое место, только бы подальше от него. Внимание к себе он не просто не любил, но и едва ли не патологически боялся. Разбираться в причинах не хотелось, а вот провалиться немедленно сквозь землю – это пожалуйста.

– Самое непосредственное. Что же я буду за друг, если не помогу своему… товарищу? – голос казался смутно знакомым. Возможно, он действительно знал своего защитника, но скорее ему просто показалось – регулярный недосып до добра не доведет.

– Целый и невредимый, приятель, – ситуация развивалась не в лучшую сторону, от предположений о дальнейшем попахивало жареным и кабинетом директора – двумя взаимоисключающими понятиями, поскольку миссис Картер больше всего на свете любила порядок – типичная черта для большинства директоров – и меньше всего одобряла вредную пищу, в частности жареную.

– Прости, парень, но приятелем я могу быть только для одного из вас, а так вышло, что ты совсем не в моем вкусе, – над головой всё пришло в движение, что-то явно происходило, затем послышался возмущенный возглас и характерный лязг металла, какой бывает только при встрече чьего-то тела с дверцей шкафчика. Уж Гарольд-то знал об этом не понаслышке.

Замереть и сжаться еще больше. Не вслушиваться, не вникать, не принимать участие – только так можно выйти сухим из воды, ведь это именно то, чего он хочет, не так ли? Один спокойный день без проблем. Надо только поднять взгляд на своего неожиданного и безрассудного спасителя – не очень-то вежливо прятать глаза, когда другой человек получает за тебя тумаки. Один виноватый мимолетный взгляд…

Ответный взгляд полон задорных искр. Билл стонет, отшатываясь от куда больше пострадавшей мебели, и, судя по его крепко сжатым кулакам, сдаваться он не собирается. Его публичное оскорбление не должно оставаться безнаказанным – дело принципа. Гарольд не мог знать, насколько хорош незнакомец в продолжительной драке, а рисковать почему-то вдруг не захотелось – принципами пришлось капитулировать. И прежде чем до боли знакомый кулак достиг чужой челюсти, он сделал подсечку, которая предотвратила эти планы на корню, а еще чуть не убила новоиспеченного авантюриста коренастой тушей обидчика. На выручку снова пришел высокий, крепкий парень – с места Гарольда тот выглядел особенно высоким, – опять толкнув Билла к шкафчикам, да так, что тот приложился об них затылком – беда не велика, сотрясение ему всё равно не грозит – и съехал на пол.

– Надо убираться отсюда, пока у нас не возникли проблемы, – раздался тихий голос над самым ухом, сопровождаясь легким привкусом дежа вю, только в этот раз мурашки на спине были какими-то другими. Гарольд покосился на говорившего и снова наткнулся на тот же взгляд. Во рту как нельзя более некстати пересохло. – Согласен?

Вышло только кивнуть в ответ. Этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы уже в следующее мгновение большая часть его вещей очутилась у этого Чудо-парня, быстрым шагом покидающего место преступления, которое больше походило на место восстановления справедливости… Подожди, он что, правда назвал его «Чудо-парнем»? Так, с этими лихорадочными мыслями пора завязывать. Не оглядываясь на заклятого обидчика, Гарольд поспешил следом за стремительно удаляющейся фигурой, на ходу прикидывая пару набросков того, как он сможет точнее выразить свою благодарность. Ничего толкового в голову не шло, а вот ладони потели только так. Будь он проклят, этот переходный возраст.

Свернув за угол, за которым буквально мгновение назад скрылся новоявленный «друг», чьего имени он даже не знает, и никого там не обнаружив, Гарольд не на шутку растерялся – перемена только началась, уж не мог же он…

В еще большое смятение ввела чужая крепкая хватка на его локте и последующее перемещение с ее помощью в школьную библиотеку. Черт его знает, кто придумал располагать дверь чуть ли не прямо за углом. Видимо, кто-то тоже увлекающийся похищением подростков и кипы их книг.

– Для того, кто терпит ежедневные насмешки, ты довольно проворен в критической ситуации. Порядок? – улыбчивый герой теперь выглядел скорее обеспокоенным и смотрел на него внимательно, со странной смесью заботы и уважения, от чего становилось неуютно и приятно одновременно.

– Полный, – попытался ответить как можно спокойнее и непринужденнее Гарольд, словно для него это обычное дело – на самом деле всё как правило заканчивалось куда печальнее, ну да теперь вести себя иначе покоцанное достоинство не позволяло. – И спасибо. Ты не был обязан делать то, что ты сделал.

– Я не мог стоять в стороне.

– Чем ты хуже других?

– Личными мотивами, пожалуй.

– Вот как? – искушение узнать, в чем же они заключаются, было так велико, что едва не совладало со страхом знания. Почему он боялся ответа тоже не хотелось знать.

– Думаю, да.

– Кто же ты?

– Заинтересованная третья сторона.

– А имя у этой стороны есть?

– Джон, – такой приветливой улыбкой обезоруживают впечатлительных дам, коей Гарольд, при всей своей щуплости, не был. – Джон Риз. А твое?

– Гарольд Вр… Финч. Зови меня Гарольд Финч.

– Ведем двойную жизнь, Гарольд? – поднятая бровь говорит о сомнениях лучше всяких слов. Какая досадная ошибка.

– Можно и так сказать. 

– То, для чего тебе это нужно – оно опасно?

– Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, – за пять минут знакомства он успел запомнить пляшущих бесенят в этом взгляде. Зла они могли и не желать, зато неприятностей сулили – сколько угодно.

Джон задумчиво кивнул, переводя взгляд на что-то за плечом Финча. Тот был почти уверен, что за его спиной нет ничего кроме закрытой двери. Запоздало пришла неловкая мысль, что они почти наверняка в этой библиотеке одни – ученики себя ее посещением в течение года не особенно утруждали, что в свою очередь привело к допущению ее работников некоторых послаблений.

– Помощь тебе не помешает, – негромко заметил Риз, вытаскивая собеседника из раздумий.

– Ты даже представить себе не можешь, с чем нам придется столкнуться.

Теплая улыбка и возвращение взгляда – Гарольд сомневается, этого ли он хотел. Что-то внутри точно обрывается.

– Ну, я бы не стал говорить об этом слишком уверенно.

– Следите за мной, мистер Риз?

– И в мыслях не было, Гарольд.

***

Это глупо, и Финч-Врен об этом знает, однако не думать тоже не может. Он знает, что это чертовски неправильно, абсолютно невозможно и просто неуместно. А взгляд всё равно скользит по переполненному школьниками и учителями коридору в поисках знакомой фигуры. И каждый раз ошибается.

– Однажды ты обязательно привыкнешь.

– К твоей привычке бесшумно подкрадываться? – недовольный тон не оказывает на это чудовище никакого влияния. В этом парне словно всё подогнано для обезоруживания. Даже эта широкая улыбка. Особенно она.

– И к этому тоже.

Теплая ладонь на пояснице – никто не заметит. Да и кому это нужно?

– Поощрения делают тебя ненасытным, – почти сухо замечает очкарик. Наглая рука поднимается под легкой курткой всё выше.

– Не поощрения, - лихорадочный блеск в этих глазах не предвещает ничего хорошего. И что-то подсказывает Гарольду, что в этот раз они не простой прогулки ради пропустят уроки. – Ты.

– Я? – с практически убедительным сомнением отзывается Гарольд, стараясь вернуть разговор в безопасное русло. Если бы только он действительно хотел этого до конца.

– Ты. Сейчас. В библиотеке, – он хочет возразить, но опасно близко к его шее раздается предупреждающий рык, и энтузиазм к спору резко угасает. Мысль о том, когда Джон стал рассматривать его как свою собственность, теряется в белом шуме, голова слегка кружится. Такими темпами его придется нести на руках. Не то чтобы Финч особенно возражал – к косым взглядам он уже привык, А вот к факту, что у Риза на него на самом деле серьезные планы, еще не до конца. Хотелось растянуть удовольствие.

Прикосновения становятся всё более нетерпеливыми – кажется, в этот раз не торопиться не выйдет.

Слиться с толпой получается мастерски, без особых усилий, без задней мысли – голова забита другим. Пробираясь до заветной двери, Гарольд мысленно блуждает и в прошлом, и в настоящем, и одной ногой даже в будущем. Никакого пафоса – ему по-настоящему страшно. За себя, за Джона, за то, что есть сейчас. Казало бы, чего стоит бояться мальчишке, который и ценности-то пока никакой для мира не представляет?  
Возможно, страх в том, что это никогда не изменится. Скорее дело всё же в другом.

Оказавшись в библиотеке, они на какое-то мгновение замирают. Прислушиваются к ней и к самим себе. Пылящиеся книги молчат – за что бы им судить юность? Биение собственных сердец оглушает, но Джон всё равно говорит шепотом.

– Согласен? – спина Гарольда перед ним вовсе не молчит, он напрягается под его рукой – такая хрупкая, однако бесхребетным Финча никак не назовешь. И всё же Риз хочет говорить не с затылком.

– Да, – отстраненно отзывается парень, колеблется приличия ради пару секунд и разворачивается к собеседнику – этого едва ли можно было избежать. Ему кажется, что в этот раз он должен видеть всё. Так спокойнее, теперь ему понятно.

– Мы можем остановиться, – неожиданно серьезно говорит Джон, несмотря на нарастающее в нем возбуждение. Гарольд прекрасен, и успокоиться сложно. Успокаиваться совсем нет желания. – Только скажи, и в любой момент… мы можем…

– Джон, – Финч отчаянно цепляется за плечи Риза, словно тот собирается уходить, словно он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Его губы осеняет кривая улыбка. – Мы не сможем.

Парень улыбается в ответ и впервые не тратит время на осторожную просьбу – атакует губы стремительно, проталкивая язык в чужой рот, выпивает сдавленный стон до последней капли. Он хотел бы не разрывать зрительного контакта, но Гарольд закрывает глаза, будто всё еще сомневается. У Джона есть подозрение, что переубедить его будет не трудно.

Одежда летит на пол, здравый смысл рассеивается в воздухе, лица пылают, лица говорят громче любых слов.

Нагота всё еще загоняет Гарольда в тупик, и с этим сложнее всего. Риз кончиками пальцев приподнимает подбородок Финча, возвращая себе его взгляд.

– Согласен? – хрипло спрашивает он снова, не отводя глаз от чужого языка, облизывающего родные губы. Ответ ему не так уж нужен – эрекция всегда говорит достаточно заметно, но ему важно согласие не только тела, но и разума этого создания.

– Только если ты согласен, – голос Финча дрожит, руки Джона дрожат, пыль в воздухе танцует в собственный такт.

– О, Гарольд, – сдавленно не то выдыхает, не то стонет Риз, и оба они оказываются на полу. Им не должно быть страшно, так не бывает. Но Джон покрывает тело любимого поцелуями, Джон кусает тонкую кожу, оставляя отметины – _только мое, смотрите, как мне повезло, поймите, какая это честь_ , – Джон открывает его для себя словно в первый раз, и Гарольд, насколько может, следит за каждым его движением. Больше он не отводит взгляд, и то, что скрывается в нем, что видно ясно и что могло бы там оказаться, пугает больше всего. Джон видит не просто, не только желание. Он читает книгу. Так о каких нарушениях школьного устава может идти речь?

И всё же входит Риз постепенно – настоящей боли своему сокровищу не желает, – терпеливо ждет короткого кивка и только потом начинает двигаться.

Голова работать совсем не хочет, мысли пропадают в небытие, но одна всё-таки задерживается: он увидит лицо Гарольда, когда тот кончает. Почему-то осознание этого взрывается в голове салютом, хотя вполне возможно, что дело вовсе не в нем. И всё же Риз ускоряет темп, дыша прерывисто, вглядываясь внимательно – широкие зрачки напротив молчат, но только это ненадолго. Джон толкается глубже – благословенный стон в районе его ключиц, и вот оно –явление истинного чуда. Раскрасневшееся лицо идеально, приоткрытые губы желанны, ради этого взгляда он готов переждать не одну вечность. Оно того стоит.

Лежа на полу между двумя стеллажами, прижимаясь боком к теплому телу, Джон неторопливо познает человеческое счастье. Он понимает, что так будет не всегда. В один ужасный день Гарольд захочет оставить его ради того, о чем он ему так много и воодушевленно рассказывал, ради едва ли не волшебной «машины», которая навсегда изменит этот мир и судьбу своего создателя. Риз не станет мешать Финчу становиться тем, кто он есть. Переплетая пальцы их рук, он берет с себя слово каждое утро приносить своему гению зеленый чай. Это будет неплохим началом. А дальше они уже как-нибудь разберутся во всем. Только бы вместе.


End file.
